Sonic and Garnet's Big Blade Mountain Battle/Althea Andrea Gets Grounded
''The Big Blade Mountain Battle/ Althea Andrea Gets Grounded ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. This video focuses on Blade Mountain from Pac-Man World 2. However, instead of Pac-Man, this video features Sonic the Hedgehog and six non-Disney heroines that Sarah West really likes, including her OC, Garnet. Sonic and the girls have to ice skate through the frozen-over mountains through tunnels, jumps, blowing rocks, other dangerous obstacles and battle The Abominable Snowman from Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer to stop him from destroying their favorite ice skating spot. Once they defeat the Abominable Sowman, Anna and Elsa of Arendelle congratulate them for saving Arendelle's ice rink. Suddenly, they realize that Althea Andrea planned to have the Abominable Snowman destroy the rink. Elsa puts Althea in a timeout while Warren's Dad talks to Althea's parents about what happened at Blade Mountain. And Althea got grounded again by Mr. and Mrs. Andrea, along with Tails, Amy Rose, Sonia, and Manic as a result. Transcript (The video begins with Althea Andrea ranting over winter) Althea: Man, I hate winter. It's always so cold and everything is covered with stupid white snow. Don't even get me started on those super chilly snowstorms and blizzards. We don't even have winter or cold weather in the Philippines. As a Filipino woman, all of this cold weather puts me in a lousy mood. What really bugs me is that everyone likes doing activities in the winter. They make snowmen, go sledding, have snowball fights, go skiing, and worst of all, they go ice skating. Ugh, I hate all of those winter activities, and I really hate ice skating. If only I could put an end to this dreary weather and these stupid games that people think are "fun". (Suddenly, she hears a deep voice voicing its opinions on her thoughts about winter) Voice: I understand how you feel. I don't like it when these crazy humans interrupt my peaceful wintertime. Althea: You do? Well, I guess we both have something in common. Voice: What do you think we should do to put a stop to all this nonsense? (Althea gets an idea) Althea: Come with me, Mr. Snow Monster. I think I have an idea. (Althea walks off with a looming shadow following her. Later, Daria, Oriana, Thumbelina, Crysta, Kira, and Princess Yum Yum are going ice skating) Daria: Do all of you girls have your skates? Oriana: Why, yes, we have. Crysta: We sure do! Thumbelina: It was a great idea for all of us to go ice skating at this beautiful ice rink. Kira: It sure was. I just love going ice skating in the wintertime. Oriana: So do I. Yum Yum: Me too! Thumbelina: And me. (But when they get there, they realize that the skating rink is closed for repairs) Oriana: Oh dear. The rink is closed. I guess we won't be going skating today, girls. Daria: Wait! I think it's time for Plan B. Kira: What's Plan B? Daria: We go skating somewhere else that I know. Oriana: Where is it, Daria? (Daria points to a tall mountain) Daria: There! Up ahead! Crysta: That really tall mountain? Daria: Well, it's not just any mountain. It's Blade Mountain! Oriana: Blade Mountain? The one from that Pac-Man World video game? Daria: Yep, that's the one! (Just then, they see a girl with brown hair and green eyes and wearing a yellow and purple dress come up to them. She is holding a pain of ice skates just like the rest of them) Garnet: Um, excuse me, but can I join you girls? I like ice skating just as much as you do. Daria: Why, certainly. Who are you? Garnet: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Garnet Jemison. I'm a non-Disney princess OC created by Sarah West. I am a deep thinker, but I also have a lighter, mischievous side. I am a carefree person who normally isn't very serious, and people are intrigued by my intelligence and decent sense of humor. I am diplomatic and prefer to talk things out, as opposed to open hostility. I am calm and creative, and while I love a good puzzle, I also know that there is a such thing as "too much work", and I know when to take a break and be the happy, lighthearted creature I am. Oriana: Wow. She has more personality than I do. She's a lot more smarter and stronger than I am, too. Daria: That's impressive. It's very nice to meet you, Garnet. Garnet: Anyway, I would really like to skate with you girls. I've always wanted to do something with canon non-Disney characters instead of fan-made characters and OCs, like I usually do. Daria: Well, you're very welcome to come skate with us. Now let's get going. Garnet: So where are we going to ice skate, anyway? Daria: At Blade Mountain. Garnet: Ooh! I heard of Blade Mountain, and I've visited it a couple of times. Pac-Man told me all about it during one of his adventures. Oriana: How strange. A non-Disney character who is friends with video game characters. We normally don't interact with video game characters that much. Do we, Crysta? Crysta: Nope. But I guess it's not a surprise. Garnet is an OC created by a woman who tends to make these really peculiar crossover ideas, so I guess it's normal for Miss Sarah West to make her characters interact with characters from different cartoons, movies, video games, and stuff. (When they get there, they see that Sonic and his friends are there as well, and they're playing hockey) Sonic: Oh, what a move! Garnet: Ooh! Look, girls! Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends are here. Do you think it will be okay if we skate while they play hockey? Daria: Hmm, I'm sure they won't mind at all. After all, who hasn't seen a blue hedgehog in red and white shoes play hockey before? (They put on their skates and head to the rink) Garnet: Hello, Sonic! Sonic: Hey, ladies. Hope you don't mind, but we're playing some Mountain Hockey. I don't like cold weather that much, but I agreed to play with my friends and siblings because hockey is such a cool sport. You gonna be doing a little skating? Yum Yum: Yes, we are. You don't mind that, do you? Sonic: Nope. Not at all. My friends and I will be playing hockey in this tunnel. You can skate in that tunnel. Garnet: That's fine by us. Oriana: I sure hope I don't get hit by any flying pucks. Crysta: Oh, Ori, you're so cautious. (Later, the girls skate around the ice tunnels and talk a little more about video games, music, and boyfriends) Daria: So, Garnet, how do you know these video game characters so well? Garnet: Well, I'm one of those people who like to travel to different places. I think staying in my palace and tending to my royal duties is kind of boring, so I like to go out and see what the world has in store for me. I travel to many different worlds from many different video games, movies, and TV shows. I meet all these crazy characters who are all a little strange in their own way, but they're really good friends with me. Oriana: Really? How interesting. Garnet: Oh, and by the way, Pac-Man World 2 is available on the PlayStation 2, PC, Nintendo GameCube, and XBox. I tell ya, Pac-Man is a very popular video game franchise. Thumbelina: Almost as popular as Sonic? Garnet: Well, sort of. Speaking of Sonic, I've visited his homeworld, Mobius, a few times, and I'm really good friends with the characters, including Sonic himself. Crysta: Are there any princesses in Mobius? Garnet: Well, there's a human princess named Elise. She's a cool person to be with, but not as adventurous or carefree as me. And then there's a squirrel princess named Sally Acorn. Sonic has a crush on her in the comics, and they even got married and had children. I'm glad that was only in the comics, though, because if it were to happen in the games, I would think that Sonic would be cheating on Amy. Kira: Oh, I bet. I don't think Amy would be really happy about that. I wouldn't be happy if Sonny cheated on me, either. Yum Yum: Now that you've mentioned it, I don't think we would like it if any of our boyfriends cheated on us. Garnet: Yeah. I'm just lucky that Sonic got together with Amy in the canon games. I'm also lucky that I don't have a boyfriend...At least, not yet. Daria: Wow, that sure is lucky. Anyway, what do you think of winter, Garnet? Garnet: Well, I like all four of the seasons, but winter is one of the seasons where I have a lot of fun. I get to play in the snow, drink hot chocolate, and ice skate, of course. What are your favorite seasons? Thumbelina: Well, to be honest, winter isn't really my type of season. I prefer spring, because the weather is warm, beautiful flowers grow, cute baby animals are born, and I can see Cornelius at any time. Crysta: Yeah, and I like summer, because it's the best time to hang out in the rainforest with Zak. I also like summer because it's the best time to go swimming, camp out, play sports, and explore the great outdoors. Kira: Do you like music, Garnet? Garnet: I sure do! I like any kind of music. I especially like R&B, country, classic rock, synthpop, and sometimes a little bit of hip-hop. My favorite artists include Rihanna, Lady Gaga, U2, Sheryl Crow, and Eric Clapton. Kira: That's cool. I like music from the '70s, '80s, and '90s. My favorite artists are Olivia Newton-John and Electric Light Orchestra. Oriana: Um, Garnet? I know this might sound strange, but have you ever gotten kidnapped during one of your adventures? Garnet: Well, not really. But if I was to get kidnapped, I would be able to escape and use my powers to defeat the enemy who captured me. I don't need to rely on anyone to rescue me, because I'm a lot smarter, braver, and stronger than that. Oriana: My, you must be one bold princess. I'm not as smart or brave as you. Yum Yum: What kind of powers do you have, Garnet? Garnet: Well, I'm very smart, and I'm able to use my intelligence and persistence to get out of any situation. I have a magic wand that I can cast spells with. I can also shape-shift, summon weapons, control things with my mind, predict the future, and use my super strength to get anything heavy out of the way. Yum Yum: That's really cool. You gotta show us your powers sometime. Garnet: Well, I'll show you when the time comes. (As the non-Disney girls talk, laugh, and skate around, Althea sees them) Althea: Look at that. A group of girls from non-Filipino movies enjoying themselves on the ice. I think it's time to put a stop to it. (The Abominable Snowman appears behind her) Althea: Are you ready to kick them out of here? Abominable Snowman: I certainly am. Althea: All right then. Go get 'em! Abominable Snowman: Yes, ma'am. (Meanwhile, the non-Disney girls are skating around the tunnels while Sonic and his friends play hockey. Suddenly, Sonic whacks the hockey puck a little too hard and sends it flying in the direction of the girls) Sonic: Oops! Heads up, ladies! (Luckily, the girls are able to duck out of the way, but it flies into a tunnel) Voice: Ow! Who threw that? Garnet: Whoa...Whoever that booming voice belongs to, they must be huge. (The Abominable Snowman appears, holding the puck. Everyone stops what they're doing and gasp in shock) Oriana: Oh dear. A giant snow monster. Crysta: This isn't good. Abominable Snowman: Who just shot this hockey puck at my leg? (Sonic and his friends look away, put their hockey sticks behind their backs, and whistle) Abominable Snowman: You ought to know better than to skate around on my property. For a little stunt like that, you shall pay the consequences. Oriana: Um, you're not going to kidnap us, are you? Abominable Snowman: No. But I'm going to toss you all out of here. (So he stomps on the ground, causing the mountain to shake) Daria: Oh dear! The mountain might be collapsing! Oriana: Oh no. This is bad. This is really bad. Thumbelina: What are we gonna do? Garnet: Hang on, girls! I've got you all covered! (Garnet uses her telekinetic powers to levitate herself, the non-Disney girls, Sonic, and his friends and puts them all in giant red bubbles. They all float along safely) Daria: Wow, Garnet! I didn't know you could encase us in giant bubbles to keep us from falling. Oriana: Goodness, this might be even worse than being kidnapped and being forced to dance in a huge bubble. Yum Yum: Hey, I sure hope it's not as bad as the time Zigzag and Phido took the golden balls away from my kingdom. Garnet: Calm down, everyone. The mountain will stop shaking eventually. We'll go to a safer place. When we get down to the ground and I pop your bubbles, we'll track down that snow monster and defeat him. Sonic: Awesome idea, Garnet! I can't wait to kick some snow monster butt! (Althea overhears this, and she's not happy about it) Althea: Well, good luck with that. Have fun slipping through the ice and freezing to death. You'll never find that big guy. (Later, Garnet pops all of the bubbles and everyone lands on the ground safely) Oriana: Well, at least the shaking stopped. Garnet: Come on, everyone. Let's go find that snow monster. (Everyone skates through the Blade Mountain, getting through tunnels, jumping through the frozen waters, attacking through blowing rocks, and avoiding getting attacked by dangerous obstacles along the way) Sonic: Man, I can't believe we have to skate through the same level Pac-Man did. This is going to be the same way for the most. Tails: But this time, we have to outwit that Abominable Snowman monster. Let's go! (They skate through the level as fast as they can until they reach the end at a dark frozen cave) Crysta: Brrr, it's a lot colder and darker down here than it is in the tunnels. Garnet: It sure is, but we'll find that snow monster in no time. (Suddenly, they hear Althea's voice) Althea: Stop! Who goes there? Sonic: Oh no. It's Althea Andrea. Althea: I can't believe you morons foiled my plan. Have fun getting squashed by the Abominable Snowman. (As they skate past Althea, they see the Abominable Snowman in sight) Garnet: Look! There he is! Oriana: My, he's a lot scarier than I thought. Thumbelina: Stop being a scaredy cat, Ori. Let's take this abominable snow guy down! Sonic: Ready, everyone? Let's do this thing! (Everyone fights the Abominable Snowman. They spin-dash and ice skate away from the monster as they fight. Oriana uses her dance moves to attack. Thumbelina and Crysta fly around the Abominable Snowman and attack him with their magic. Tails uses his Super Tail Swipe, Rapid Tails Attack, Tornado Attack, and Energy Ball Magic. Amy smashes the Abominable Snowman with her Piko Piko Hammer. Sonia uses her martial arts skills. Manic attacks with his drums. Garnet casts magic spells with her wand. Eventually, the Abominable Snowman gets stuck in frozen water thanks to their spindash attacks, including Sonic's) Sonic: Yes! We beat him! Garnet: Look at him suffer! Amy: That was awesome! Tails: We make such a great team together. Manic: Yeah, these ladies are not only awfully pretty, but really skilled fighters, too. Oriana: I guess fighting isn't a bad thing after all. Daria: Let's get out of here. I'm pretty worn out from all that fighting. Sonic: Good idea. I'm getting pretty cold, anyway. Garnet: Wanna go to Queen Elsa's palace for some hot chocolate? Sonic: Sure! (Everyone leaves Blade Mountain and goes to Elsa's palace at Arendelle. When they get there, Elsa and Anna are waiting for them) Elsa: Hello, girls. Anna and I have been expecting you. Garnet: Hello, Elsa. We brought Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends with us. Anna: Would you all like some hot chocolate? Garnet: Sure! Come on, guys! Let's go in. (And so, everyone comes into Elsa's castle. As they enjoy their hot chocolate, Garnet explains everything that happened to Elsa) Elsa: Wow, you were all very brave and strong. Anna: You sure were true heroes. Garnet: Yeah. I can't wait to ice skate at Blade Mountain again once they've fixed the damage the Abominable Snowman caused. I also want to roller skate through Haunted Boardwalk when Sonic Adventure 3: Wild Ghostly Zone comes out on the Nintendo Switch in the Vyond World. Elsa: Can you tell us who was behind all of this? Sonic: Well, it was this troublesome Filipino woman called Althea Andrea. (Althea overhears this from behind a bookshelf and is shocked once Sonic said her name) Althea: Oh no, I'm so busted! Elsa: What? Please bring her in, will you? (Althea comes over to Elsa and Anna) Althea: Yes, Queen Elsa. It was me. I was the one who asked the Abominable Snowman to cause trouble at Blade Mountain. Elsa: What?! (Shouty Guy's Voice) ALTHEA ANDREA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO PULL OFF A LITTLE STUNT LIKE THAT! THAT'S IT! (normal voice) You're going to have a timeout. And Alan Cook will call your parents to bring you back home. Althea: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Not a timeout! Anything but a timeout! Anna: I'm sorry, Althea. But my sister said so. Go sit in the corner right now. (Elsa creates an icy chair in the corner for Althea) Elsa: Well, you can just stay in timeout and think about what you did today at Blade Mountain, you absolute disgrace to all Filipinos. Garnet: Yeah, you deserve it. Sonic: Totally. (Anna walks over to Alan Cook, who is visiting Arendelle) Anna: Alan, I think you should call Althea's parents right now. I heard she caused trouble at Blade Mountain today. Alan: Thank you for reminding me about this, Anna. I'm calling her parents right now. Anna: Good. Now, I'm off on a date with Kristoff. (Anna walks off just as Alan calls Althea's parents) Alan Cook: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Andrea? This is Alan Cook, the father of Warren Cook, whom you might know is an Internet troll who makes fake VHS openings. Anyway, listen, your daughter caused trouble at Blade Mountain today. She asked the Abominable Snowman to attack a few non-Disney girls and some Sonic the Hedgehog characters. Can you please punish her when she gets home? Okay, thank you. Goodbye. (Althea's parents bring Althea home from Arendelle) Christopher: Althea, we're disappointed in you for what you did today. You should be ashamed of yourself. Angelina: Your father's right, young lady. You're now in a heap of very big trouble. You're grounded until Thanksgiving. Christopher: This means you will not have anything that is Filipino related during this time, No TV, No Video Games, No Computer, No YouTube, No Radio, No Going outside with your friends, No VYOND, and We'll turn off your phone data later on today. Tails: That's right, and you can only read books that are not from the Philippines. Amy Rose: And we'll give you chores that are not from the Philippines while your parents are going out. Sonia: Don't you even dare thinking about leaving the house without telling us! because you'll be grounded until Christmas Day on December 25 if you do so. Manic: I Agree with Tails, Amy Rose, Sonia, and your parents! now go to your bathroom, take a shower, brush your teeth, put your pajamas on, and go to bed for the rest of the day to think about what you did today. Goodnight! Althea (Crying and running upstairs to her bathroom): (Spike the Dragon's nooooooo soundclip)! Gallery My Non Disney Girl OC with my 6 Favorite Non Disney Girls.jpg|Daria, Oriana, Thumbelina, Garnet, Crysta, Kira, and Yum Yum in their ice-skating uniforms Sonic channel sonic dec 2013 by angrysonicgamer-d6x1a11.png|Sonic the Hedgehog with his ice skates and hockey stick Abominable.jpg|The Abominable Snowman Althea.jpg|Althea Andrea Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West